Bane and the City
by IWant2bDifferent
Summary: After Alec steps into a portal gone wrong that was supposed to lead him home, he finds himself in a different place, a different world, and face to face with a very different Magnus Bane. It's London, 1878.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Bane and the City! I know that in my other story Sex with Mom and Dad I said that this story would be like Sex and the City but over time that has **_**completely**_** changed. :) But still I hope that you all get interested and like it. **

**So please review and tell me what you think. Reviews make me motivated. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. How sad . . . **

* * *

Chapter One:

I'm not an idiot.

I know that my family wants me to talk to them, tell them what's wrong and how they can fix it. But for what? Four years of lying to them and pretending to be straight and pretending that I didn't hate myself sometimes when I was younger makes it hard for me to just forget all my fears and let go.

It's not like they could fix it anyways. Magnus made his decision and after Magnus Bane makes up his mind, it takes an awful lot to change it.

My family and I were in Idris for the day, checking in on Aline and the others, and now it was _finally_ time to go back home.

Our parents stood a foot away while Jace and Izzy were on either side next to me on the lawn. They always flanked my sides in the last couple of days, more so than usual at least; they gave each other worried glances periodically that came back to me, like I might breakdown and go crazy this very second.

I was stronger than that.

At least I hoped I was.

It was times like these when I wished I could be more like Jace. I wished that I could be utterly fearless and emotionally strong and act like everything was right with the world when nothing really was.

I looked up to Jace and Izzy more than I would ever like to admit. I didn't want them to look after me, save me from my stupidness time and time again and fight my battles. It was supposed to be the other way around.

I'm the eldest for angel's sake.

I sighed out aloud.

Then cursed myself for doing so because my siblings looked at me with concern _again_, probably knowing that I was arguing with myself. They knew me well.

My parents were saying their farewells and thanks you's as the portal's gaping opening swirled in front of us. It was supposed to lead us back home, inside the Institute's library.

Honestly, going through portals wasn't my favorite idea of transportation. It's a spiraling rush. Your heads spins when you step into it and your body jerks forward. You feel weightless for a moment like at the very top of one of those roller coasters at the Coney Island place Max dragged us to a few years back before we lost him. My eyes close and all thought leaves your mind. Then it's all over in a second.

I looked down to see Jace's scarred palm on my shoulder, breaking me out of my thoughts and making me realize my parents had already gone through and were probably waiting for us to return safely to the other side.

"Ready Alec?" he asked me, scanning over my face. I just nodded, my dark hair slightly sweeping over my eyes. Izzy went first, stepping in with the elegance and grace of a shadowhunter. Then I stepped forward with Jace right behind me.

I felt the spinning, the weightlessness, the jerking. I braced myself as usual for the landing, but something was wrong.

My stomach was heaving; the portal was getting claustrophobic almost. It was taking much longer than usual to take me back home. My body was spinning wildly and being pulled in different directions.

This has never happened before. This shouldn't happen at all.

I felt my body finally landing, which was more like falling hard, face down on my stomach. My cheek was lying flat on a cold marble stone floor. I couldn't even make out my surroundings in the dimly candle lit area with my vision blurring in and out of focus.

I was most definitely not at the Institute. I couldn't even be sure if I was in New York.

Thinking that I hated portals was the last thing I remember before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone here is the second chapter! Hope you all join. :)**

**And by the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys flatter me too much. But don't be shy to keep them coming. Haha :) **

**Thanks to Izzy/Isclanel for being my beta and fixing my crazy errors.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

I'm an idiot.

Even Chairman could feel my anxiety. He was on the bed with me, next to my head on the yellow and acid green, goose feather stuffed pillow. He circled and circled my head as if every time his snow white fur brushed me, he was making me feel better.

It didn't.

Well maybe it did a little.

I turned over in my baby blue pajama pants for what seemed like the hundredth time and brought him into my arms, practically crushing him into my chest while he licked my neck with affection and happiness.

Seven years with this little creature. I can surely say he's been the best pet I've had in so long. I sighed.

It was times like these when I wished I wasn't Magnus Bane. Sometimes I hated being Magnus Bane if only for a second. I know, I know, please hold your gasps of astonishment.

I honestly wished I wasn't an immortal. After reading so many book and quotes about how being immortal is worse than death makes me a bit angry and depressed. I mean, I live it, so why must everyone and everything _remind_ me?

I wished I wasn't such an abomination in the eyes of the humans who saw me with the glamour I put on myself.

It was times like these when I realized how _alone_ I really was. I didn't have anybody to talk to without worrying about keeping a certain façade, typically of the party boy / I'm-so-flamboyantly gay variety. I didn't have anyone to anyone to just go have coffee with, no one to come over to the loft and just see how everything _is_.

I mean, really, who was here to tell me how those zebra printed jeans look with that cashmere sweater?

Well, I had Isabelle, but now she probably wanted nothing to do with me anymore since I told Alec _I_ wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

I didn't think it would be _hard. _I mean I'd been without him for centuries before, and Alec had his whole beautiful life ahead of him. He would meet somebody, somebody _normal_.

Usually B.A., which in Bane speak means 'before Alec', I would toss these thoughts out of my head immediately, crack open some wine and start the flyers for the big bash that was to be held here, and at the party when all these people would show, I would think "I'm Magnus Bane bitch, all these people know _and _love me."Then they would leave and the thoughts rushed back with me realizing how much of a hoax it all was.

I admired Alec and who he was more than I would ever want to admit to anyone other than him.

My phone rang on its place on the floor as I was thinking that I wasn't too fond of all this emo-ness. I was debating whether or not to answer; I mean it _was_ three in the morning, who calls this late? I could be in peaceful sleep right now.

Then again I _always_ answered my phone, without fail. It could be a child of Lilith on the brink of death that needs my expertise or that old guy that tells me I just won a million dollars.

Hey, it could happen.

I answered to a disgruntled and pissed "Downworlder." He spat the word out as if I really was the bane of his existence. I cleared my throat, not wanting him to hear the sleep and vulnerability in my voice.

"What do you want Shadowhunter? Do you have any idea what time it is! This better be important." I growled the last sentence for effect.

"It's Alec."

Approximately thirteen seconds later I was jumping off the bed, flinging the sheets and Chairman Meow onto the hardwood floors and jamming my lanky arms into my green peacoat.

The last thing I thought while slamming my door closed and putting myself into the still busy streets was that I loved that I was Magnus Bane and got a cab to the Institute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you all think. **

**Thanks to Izzy for giving out points, correcting all those stupid little things called errors, and having an awesome use of highlighting. Love ya, Isclanel! :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Waking up was peaceful.

I had cotton bed sheets laid over me on a warm mattress in the Institute's hospital wing and Jace was standing over me saying, "I can't believe you blacked out, idiot!"

Okay, no, this was a lie. This was just how I wished I had woken up, seeing everything perfectly alright and whatever happened in the portal was just my mind going even more insane and delusional.

I woke up to hectic surroundings and clamoring with a cold, uncomfortable cot underneath me and a figure standing over me. At first, when I opened my eyes just halfway I really did think I was at the Institute with Jace, but of course I had to be wrong.

Whoever it was kneeled down to be eye level with me on the cot and gently shook my shoulder.

"Hello, can you hear me?" he asked. The tiny shred of hop in me was half gone when I saw that his hair was too dirty blonde, his eyes too Granny Smith Apple green, and his voice too high for this person to be Jace, or anybody else I knew.

My first instinct was to attack and defend myself from unknown people and areas. Panic rushed over me and my Shadowhunter instincts took control. I forced my body into a sitting position to push whoever it was away, but my body felt bruised and sore and I could barely make my closed fist properly hit my target.

I let a soft cry of pain out.

"Hey hey, slow down man. You're alright. We just want to help." My instinct to run was gone. He was only one guy; I could take him down by myself if it comes to that. Besides, he _sounded_ kind.

"My name is George." He held out his hand for me to shake and I attentively shook it.

"Alec," I said. He nodded.

Now that I wasn't in such a state of unconsciousness and everything wasn't in such a haze, it all looked much clearer.

George didn't look a day over sixteen. I let my gaze drift. He wasn't necessarily in _rags_ but his loose fitting, long sleeved shirt and brown pants looked worn out, for lack of a better word.

My little uncomfortable cot was only one of maybe ten or fifteen. Long-stemmed candles adorned the room liberally, being a major part of lighting in the room.

People of all different varieties were running around, yelling and calling to each other. They looked hurried, as if they needed to do whatever it was they were doing for a very specific deadline.

I looked to George again and noticed slower than I should have that he was a mundane. No purple hairs, red eyes, lime green skin, scar, or wing in sight. I looked around the room again. They were all mundanes. This was interesting; at least this means I didn't end up in a totally different dimension. That would've been a disaster.

"Our guest is awake, I see." A woman, or a girl really, that looked very much like George was walking towards us and eventually ended up at his side, her hand sliding into his.

"This is my sister, Violet."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alexander." My voice sounded rough and scratchy, like a sore throat gone too far. "But you can call me Alec."

She and George must be twins.

"Alexander, what a lovely name," she said, batting her eyelashes. Hmm, I wonder if this is the part where I blurt out that I'm gay. She smiled a sweet, innocent smile that I knew must've hidden a different part of her personality.

She reminded me so much of Izzy that it hurt and my mind went into a frenzy and the panic came back.

Was the rest of my family okay? Did they go off into another place also, or were they safely at home, waiting for my return? Were they here too? But where was _here_ exactly?

"Um I'm sorry, where am I?" They looked at me with puzzled looks.

"You're in London of course."

Oh London, how nice.

Wait, London?! I was hoping they would say I was in the United States, maybe if I was really lucky I could've been in Manhattan, or Brooklyn, I would've been okay with Hoboken. But nooo, I'm across the Atlantic Ocean.

Wow.

It's way better than another dimension, but really? London?

George and Violet looked at me expectantly. I blinked repeatedly and stuttered, "L-L-Lon-d-d-don?" I could feel my eyes widen. They both let out identical joyous laughs.

"Yes Alexander, London! June 13th 1878, what other time or place would it be?" George had a smile on his face the entire time. "Now, where are you from? The clothing you have arrived in is very . . . _different_ from what everyone else here wears."

I laughed, my head thrown back and everything when I realized he was being serious. I looked down at my black jeans and dark blue sweater.

1878?

Is that even possible? Time travel is impossible, it's scientifically proven, and I know my science. And through a portal? I highly doubt this has ever happened.

It's insane.

They're either lying or I'm in a coma in the hospital wing having a very bad nightmare. I looked around for the third or fourth time.

The candles and gaslights, the ridiculously high, ornately-designed ceilings, the clothes.

A short plump woman passed by just then, wearing a simple black dress and white apron with her hair in a tight bun. She shoved a pile of clothing into a bucket of soapy water. She was washing clothes by hand, with a bucket and one of those rack things and everything.

It was like the Angel made her pass by for me to realize the situation.

But come on, some lady washing clothes in pilgrim clothing didn't mean I was in 19th century London. Maybe she was just old-fashioned. It wasn't unheard of.

Then, past the woman with her laundry was a window and through that window staring me right in the face was the Big Ben clock tower.

Holy shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ick. Today is my last day of freedom. School starts tomorrow. Summer went by too fast. Im nervous. Is that silly? Anyways! I hope you all like this chapter. Im already working on Chapter Five so hopefully that will be out soon too. **

**In case some of you dont notice, this chapter is in Maryse's POV. :)**

**Thanks to Iz for putting all those stupid commas in their place and reminding me at the Lightwood Gang didnt sit at a table:)**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing...just having fun with the characters and mixing them in with angst...  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Shock, embarrassment, anger and the feeling of being the worst person in the world was what I felt that day in the Accords Hall when Alec very publicly kissed Magnus.

Shock because my _son_ whom I assumed was straight was here kissing _a man_ in front of the whole Shadowhunting community, embarrassment_ because _my son was kissing a man in front of everybody, then anger towards myself because that's when I realized that I was a terrible mother.

My eldest was gay and I never knew.

I never even _suspected_. All this time I just figured that maybe Alec hadn't found the right woman he was interested in enough to have a relationship with, that one day the right woman would come.

I wished I was one of those moms that said, "Its nothing. I always knew my son was gay", but the truth that I had to face was that I barely even knew my own flesh and blood.

I wished I could say that the kiss didn't look like anything important, that it could've just been another one of Jace and Alec's jokes, but the kiss looked too passionate and real for it to be a prank.

I'll always remember that day.

Robert and I were talking to the Penhallows when we saw very familiar head of dark hair darting through the crowd. I wanted to talk to Alec before the battle, tell him I love him, to be careful, and to choose his partner wisely, but before I could excuse myself and call to my son, he was almost sprinting until he reached Magnus Bane. He used both hands to cradle the warlock's face, turned his head slightly to the right, and kissed him.

The older of the two looked frozen in shock with his unique eyes wide until he realized the moment and his eyelids fluttered closed.

My eyes went wide and my hand went to my mouth. I patted Robert on the shoulder, albeit harshly, so he could turn and see the event before us.

For Robert, it looked to me like there was only confusion on his face.

The way they were kissing made it obvious that it wasn't the first time they had been together. The embarrassment passed sometime along with the shock and the anger started.

How could I not have known? Why didn't he ever say something? Had this been going on for long, or was it just Magnus that brought this on?

I looked over to where the rest of the family was.

Isabelle had a euphoric smile on her face, bouncing up and down with her eyes wide like so many others, but most likely for a totally different reason.

Clary didn't look shocked . . . just happy, with a small, shy smile gracing her features.

Simon Lewis looked indifferent, like this was nothing.

Jace had a smile itching to burst from his lips but he concealed it until he looked at me. Our eyes met, gold and blue, and his smile was brilliant. He quickly looked away and his lips were together again as if nothing happened and the stoic indifference in his face was back.

Jace and Isabelle knew. Even Clarissa Fray knew and she had only been in our family for three months. They were all happy for him.

Were we the only blind ones?

The scene passed and the on-lookers dispersed.

From the time that the scene ended to the time that the battle began, we didn't discuss the episode. We all acted like nothing happened. There was enough chaos and disarray as it was.

But then after much bloodshed and tears, the battle, the chaos, and the disarray was over.

I had lost my youngest. That was the most excruciating pain I had ever felt. No injury from battle, no heartbreak from the past, no dishonor the Clave could appoint us was as bad as losing Max.

When you lose a child, you lose a piece of yourself, a piece of the joy in your life, a piece of the spirit inside you. I lost one son and I wasn't about to lose Alec over sexual orientation.

The night before the festival in Idris, I decided that we had to stop beating around the bush. It was three in the morning and sleep was no where near a priority.

Robert and I stepped into the kitchen before going up to the room Alec occupied during our stay, only to find that he had already beat us there.

He was sitting on the counter in the dark and he looked up when we turned on the too-white kitchen light.

How did we never notice how deep the sadness in his eyes was?

He spoke first.

"I can't pretend anymore, it isn't worth it. I'm sorry."

Silence on our end.

"Forgive me."

Those last two words were whispers. Tears were on the rims of his eyes, threatening to spill over but I knew he was strong enough to not allow it, even if he didn't know it himself.

"How long?" Robert's voice rang through the silence but my son only momentarily closed his eyes and turned his head away, as if shamed.

"I knew when I was fourteen."

I didn't expect that answer. I expected him to say it only occurred to him months ago. The anger was back.

"Fours years of you lying to us? Four years of us being complete fools? How could you _do_ that? How could you have done what you did back in the Accords Hall in front of everyone we know, and then some?"

His head was still turned away, looking out the window. The silence wasn't helping at all.

"Answer me, Alexander!" I was projecting my anger on the situation, but finally he faced us again.

"I knew you wouldn't react well. I was a coward. I . . . I'm . . . ," he sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hide Magnus. It wasn't fair for him anymore. It never was."

"But a Downworlder of all men, Alexander? It's not just that you lied to us about being who you are, it's the fact that you've been sneaking around with a _Downworlder_ to top it off. And the High Warlock of Brooklyn? That took the cake."

I had never seen my son have so much determination and defiance in his eyes after my husband said that, but Robert was just getting started.

"We train almost our whole _lives_ to rid this world of demons and that's what he is, a demon, not worthy of anything. We kill and destroy his kind. Our races _hate_ each other and that hatred runs deep. You of all people should know that."

"He isn't a demon and he's worth everything! I don't give a fuck about the hatred between races. That happened way before I was born. The whole Alliance thing was supposed to let everyone ease up on this." He took a breath, his eyes glowing. "I _care_ about him and what I have with him. I don't look at us as unequal."

Alec never cursed, only when the situation was extreme.

We were going about this the wrong way. We agreed to not lose another son, especially to something as stupid as him not liking girls, and here we were being hypocrites.

Isabelle and Jace were at the door of the kitchen; all the yelling woke them up.

Everyone was shouting now.

Robert was still arguing and Alec was saying he was 18 and didn't need our permission for anything anymore. Izzy and Jace were arguing with _us,_ saying that Magnus was a good person and we were wrong.

Families weren't supposed to argue like this.

"Enough!" I screamed.

All was silent again.

Alec stormed out and the front door slammed shut. Where he went, we never knew.

"That's what you get," Jace said before climbing back up the stairs. Isabelle, my beautiful daughter, was on the verge of tears herself as she turned on her heel, whipped her hair up with a hand, and headed towards her room.

I was the only one who wasn't strong enough to hold back my tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know! Its been forever! Don't get your pitchforks and start an angry mob! Please? lol. School has been hectic and I'm naturally a procrastinating person** **(sadly) so this chapter came out late, but that's not an excuse...shame on me. haha. I apoloigize. Hopefully future chapters won't be so far apart. **

**Yes, for those of you who had questions, chapter four was Maryse having a flashback and yes Alec is still in London. As i re-read the last chapter, I do admit that i should have added a few things for it to not be confusing.**

**Thank you for all your reviews. They mean so much:)**

**I want to give a shout out to _Emme Lilone Kensington _because she uses words like radical. But i have no idea is she reads this story...lol**

**And as always, a very special thanks to Izzy for beta-ing and knowing what its like to disappear from the face of the earth due to homework:) Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

Stupid big-ass clock.

"Isn't it gor_geous?_ It was only completed about 20 years ago." Violet noticed that I was staring out the window. "We all hope it stays standing for years and years from now." She had that dreamy look on her face that all girls get, the "I'm dreaming endlessly about that perfect fantasy" look.

It was times like these where I wondered why girls always picture that happily ever after. The story in their head plays out with their Prince Charming coming out of nowhere and whisking them into the beautiful orange glow of the sunset that seems to never fade.

Why don't the fairy tales show the work relationships take?

Stupid authors of all those children's books.

I snorted, breaking out of my daydreaming of fairy tales and paid attention to the girl next to me.

They really shouldn't worry about the structural stability; it stays standing for about a century and a half where I'm from. I wonder what would happen if I said that out loud, probably something along the lines of "somebody get this kid to a mental hospital!" That has to definitely be avoided.

I told George and Violet that I was from the Americas and traveled over here to explore England before I turned 19 in a few months. It wasn't a complete lie. I really was turning nineteen in a few months.

They took sympathy in me since I didn't have any family here. I was surprised, and maybe a little proud, that they fully believed my lie but I have to admit I felt ashamed that they did.

Apparently I had landed in the manor of a very high man of society. He was having a party in couple of days which explained the commotion of everyone running around to get things fixed and ready. Very wealthy, very powerful, George says.

I tried to remember what high and powerful meant during times like these but the way his face contorted into one of secrecy and whispers, I kept my opinions and statements to myself.

They gave me a pair of clothing to change into. I changed in a room that was more of a closet and as I pulled my stiff, dark t-shirt over my head and nearly breaking an arm in the process, I noticed my scars.

The thin scar that littered my body and most specially my chest were even more thin and faint. The permanent dark Marks over my body that should resemble what Mundanes call tattoos were faded.

Practically gone.

Still there but so faintly than before that no one would recognize or notice unless then stared at my skin with a microscope for an hour and two. And no one would get that close before I punched them in the face.

I didn't look like a Shadowhunter at all.

I could pass for a human that was repeatedly abused in the past. _Maybe_ to a trained eye of all things magical and other worldly, they could guess what I really was but know that something had to be wrong.

I should really be thinking about finding a way home.

There was a knock on the door. "Alec?" The feminine voice could only belong to Violet.

"Coming!" I grabbed my things into a ball of fabric and pushed the wooden door outwards.

My two new friends showed me around the place. It was _huge_, the type of mansion you see in an old and dated movie. Well, dated for me at least. It was the type where the rich family had vast marble walls and expensive paintings covering them, different ballrooms, and dining areas that were bigger than three rooms mashed together with tables adorned with lace and silk.

It was beautiful.

Something about it all captivated me. I wanted to sit a dark corner and drink it all in, see every little aspect that you couldn't see otherwise, every absolute detail that the creator put into it, see the love and care and thought. It reminded me of the Institute, but only a few times better.

Oh my Angel.

I think realization was still setting in.

Why me? Jace could've handled this much better and live to tell the tale and charm all the girls. Well I guess he really shouldn't be charming anything now that Clary is in the picture, but that's not the point.

How am I going to get home? Am I going to be here forever? Would I never see my family again? Sure they're agitating, but they're _family_. Do they think I'm dead? Do they think they already lost another son?

"Cut it out Vy!" I was once again taken out of my thoughts by George and Violet. They looked so carefree and happy with their mouths opened identically wide in laughter.

I'm sure they thought I was in conversation with them and not thinking of other things while they gave me the grand tour. I wish I could say that I wasn't jealous.

There was definitely a little bit of envy in the back of my mind as I watched them. Izzy and I, even Jace, didn't have things like that. Of course there was laughter and good times in our lives but an hour later after a joyous moment, Dad walked into the room discussing strategies for the next demon attack that was downtown and off we skipped to bloodshed.

But I shouldn't be talking; I've only known George and Vy for what? A few hours? They can have a few heart-breaking secrets of their own for all I know.

" . . . I help out in the kitchen and Vy helps wherever she's needed for the day. I'm sure you'll be doing the same thing once we tell people that you're here. Is that alright?"

"Oh sure, its fine. So your . . . boss, the owner of all this, who is he?"

They opened their mouths to speak but the hall door was opened in a quiet but noticeably angry manner, if that was possible, and the man I thought I would never have the pleasure to be with in the same room again was walking towards another entrance.

The man I'm in love with and also the man that ended our relationship for reasons unbeknownst to me had just walked by.

I don't know if his presence or his short hair shocked me more.

I stared at him.

Magnus Bane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Present day, New York City**_

It was my jealousy that brought us together.

When my adorable little Shadowhunter first came into my territory with Clarissa Fray and the rest of the Gang, it was only his eyes that I noticed. He was there standing in my doorway and I was met with an ocean of cerulean blue staring up at me.

I _envied _his eyes.

They were exactly the kind of eyes that I have always wanted and admired. My eyes, my gold and green orbs, had been called many things.

Disgusting.

A tell-tale sign of evil and magic.

Mysterious.

Lustful.

Disturbing.

The list goes on and on. I mean, really, can't these people get more adjectives? Haven't they heard of a little thing called originality? But oh well, we all can't be marvelously fluent with our vocabulary.

Yet Alexander Lightwood's eyes could only be described as amazing, there couldn't be anything negative. When I saw him in my doorway, I wanted to go pay a visit to Mama Maryse and give her a high five for passing along her genes. She most likely would've been disgusted but hey, why should that've stop me from showing thanks?

From his eyes, I let myself look at the rest of the package. Like all Shadowhunters, you could tell that underneath that simple, little black sweatshirt was the body of a god, an absolutely _marvelous_ body.

He definitely seemed the quieter of the bunch and something about his stance told you that underneath the insecurities, pride and a tad bit more confidence followed.

Then, when I let the tribe into my home and my awesomely lavish bedroom and my story erupted from my lips, there was a connection. The way he looked at me when I spoke, as if he completely understood everything and said I "couldn't help the way I was born" just made me want more, made me want _him_ more.

My gaydar was acting up too.

A seemingly straight Shadowhunter doesn't look at a very gay warlock like _that_. Thus, at the end of the party, I did my signature sparkly blue wink and demanded that he'd call me. I knew it was a very fat chance but hey, I tried.

Now here I was at the Institute. It had been a few hours since Jace first called me and I rushed over. Of course when I got here, I couldn't have looked like I rushed. I had to look indifferent as if I took my sweet time arriving.

I wasn't sure if it worked this time though.

The Lightwoods' home was eerily quiet, and it wasn't because we were in the library.

Where was Alec? No word from him at all. Where did that stupid portal take him? Or did he leave willingly? Did he intend to do something rash and . . . run away? Was it accidental? He didn't plan something like this, did he?

If he did, when I track him down, I'm going to give him a warlock whupping.

He's such an idiot.

Such a beautiful idiot.

It amazed me at first how unaware he was of his body and beauty. How can a Shadowhunter with acute senses not notice the men's eyes on him?

Even transvestites would look and lust after him. Seriously. I told him one day when we were at the park. I said, "Honey, even that tranny across the street wants you and he doesn't even have a dick yet." He just blushed, chuckled, and said that my Words of the Day were sometimes unsuspectingly ironic.

Tranny was my word of the day at the time. It annoyed him and kept him laughing all day long. My word of the day, or my WOD, was always set in the morning when I woke up and decided what kind of day it was going to be.

Interestingly enough, I don't remember why I pick most of them, except for today. Today's word was marvelous.

I broke my own rules and decided the day's word not in the morning, but last night before bed when I thought I should try to push my troubles away and be marvelous.

That plan was crushed with the phone call, but I couldn't bring myself to change it.

Isabelle and Jace were sitting at one end of the room by the fireplace with Maryse and Robert standing and looking out the tall, stained glass window with emotion etched into their faces.

Worry? Anger? Fear? Perhaps.

Clary was downstairs getting drinks, trying to lighten the mood. I snorted, making Jace turn to look at me with his tawny eyed glare. The mood had been anything but light.

Obviously, they know something happened between me and Alec, and I know my love enough to know that he probably told them nothing.

I arrived and Isabelle screamed the situation in my face. Alec went into the portal and didn't come out.

I sighed.

Ah, Isabelle. She hates me. I want my best buddy back.

I pouted my lower lip, surprisingly void of any product, not even _chapstick_.

I even saw the most perfect Manolos in the store the other day that I was _thinking_ about getting for her, but Miss. Isabelle needs an attitude adjustment right now. Okay well, I do too sometimes, but I don't see her buying _me_ marvelous pairs of shoes!

Those were the only words she's spoken, not just to me but everyone in general. She and Alec were surprisingly close. It's a wonder why she's quiet.

Jace on the other hand had plenty to say. They asked me here because they assumed I could just go in and bring him out. It's not that easy. We don't even have an idea of where he is.

This is exactly why he has a cell phone!

Then the stupid blonde Shadowhunter said this was my entire fault. Well, excuse me. It's not like I banished him to Timbuktu. I didn't do anything.

After that, everyone had been in silence. What else could we do but just . . . wait? The High Warlock of Brooklyn doesn't wait but my mind was blank of ideas, a definite first. And Alec's situation was most definitely unique in my experience.

Clary had just walked in with a tray of refreshments and snacks with a serious-looking Luke and Jocelyn behind her. We were hoping maybe the Moon's children had some advice. I doubted it, but no one listens to me.

I stood up from my place on the couch and my brain felt like it was on fire, the most excruciating headache. I was having . . . a flashback?

Images were zooming past my vision like a movie reel that was just getting started. I knew the flashback even thought it was insignificant and oh so long ago.

Late 1800s maybe?

In the flashback or vision, or whatever the hell it was, I was leaving a room in my old home in England in anger and ran into some servants on my way out. I remember the time.

But instead of only my two trusty servers, _Alec_ was with them. He stared up at me as I walked, reminding me of when we first met.

It was him. I could never mistake him for another.

There was no way in hell that he could be in that memory. He wasn't even born! Way before his time.

I was going crazy. I had to be. Maybe it was a dream, a confusing, aggravating dream.

Then the vision stopped and everything was on the verge of fading to black just like in the end credits of a movie, and everyone was rushing towards me, Izzy at the forefront.

I don't know what happened after that.

This wasn't a dream; I had to come to that realization.

This wasn't a marvelous day, not a marvelous day at all.

**

* * *

What?! She's updating!? Lol :) I'm trying to see if I can update once every week, so we'll see how it goes. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. You all rock! Keep them coming please. The more reviews, the faster you get a chapter. *hint hint* lol I wanted to give a shout out to some people and their reviews. Sorry if I miss anyone:)**

**To italiachick13 because she flat out told me to hurry the hell up and update. That review was hilarious:)**

**To** **TheLadyPendragon because she asks interesting questions. ;)**

**To JaBoyYa because she sounded very excited when she put "FINALLY MAGNUS ENTERS!" Lol**

**To lynxzpanther because she understood procrastination and hasn't updated in a month XD**

**To rednblack-cat because she puts x's and o's in her signature. **

**To Katara-alchemist because I told her she was awesome n said wow after she said I had a lovely chapter.**

**To Awesomesauce123 because she says Magnus is an adorable little emo and I whole heartedly agree. Oh! And she has awesome comments. :)**

**To .ixos. because she reminded me that Jace wasn't at the Accords Hall. **

**To The Brat Princess because she writes amazing and instructional reviews.**

**To Izzy because her, her sarcasm, and her beta skills are freaking awesome! Oh! And because she inspired the word marvelous in this chapter :)**

**And finally I dedicate this to my friend of eight years, who doesn't know I write **_**anything anywhere**_** and wouldn't understand if she did, but is still unintentionally inspiring. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sleepy. Mid-term week at school. Please excuse the delay. All of you (my readers and reviewers) are absolutely amazing u don't know how much you encourage me. Enjoy. Chapter eight should be out soon. **

**A big hug goes to Iz :) ill tell u bout the break-up Izzy i promise ;) Don't worry about the wait. I wont sic the baseball bat and angry mob at you. :)  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**London**

It was my curiosity that brought me to Magnus.

He was just so . . . _interesting. _He was . . . okay, he's old, but he's seen so much, learned so much. It bothered me that I didn't know his part in _detail_. I wanted to know. I wanted to feel like I was there in the room with him even if it was centuries and centuries ago. He should write a book about his entire 800 years so I can sit down and read it.

But here I was.

This amazing opportunity had been granted to me. At first, I saw this whole crazy thing as something I wouldn't be able to handle, as something I needed to get out of and find the quickest way home when I awoke to George and Violet.

Now, I'm not just in 19th century London, I'm in London in Magnus' _home_. Or as Vy says, "Master Bane".

This was unbelievable.

My family probably isn't missing me too much. What's wrong with just staying here for a little while?

The second he walked out that door in front of the three of us, so many memories rushed back. Honestly, I think I drooled a little bit. He was just so . . . _intoxicating_! Magnus looked regal almost with his sleek and shiny black hair cropped short. He wore a vest and pants that very closely resembled his ensemble in Idris, except for the fact that these clothes were rather dull. His hair was different, his clothes were different, but his head was still held high and those crazily beautiful eyes were the same. He looked pretty great, actually.

That's why I loved his eyes.

They weren't just beautiful; they were the never-changing feature about him. Those eyes were always the same whether he was another man in the past, or when he was just being born and when he wasn't even in full control of his powers yet. They were the one thing I knew was always the same when he dared to tell me a story of the time before me.

I wanted to run after him and kiss every single part of him that I could reach. I wanted to tell him that I was here and that I loved him. I wanted to see those clothes off and on the floor with our bodies connecting together.

I wanted to tell him that I missed him.

But then just before he could leave the hallway to wherever he was heading to, George and Vy said, "Good evening Master Bane" in perfect twin unison with their heads bowed and hands together in front of them.

When were these sudden realizations going to stop?

In the privacy of my head, I groaned.

This was an entirely different time. Magnus didn't know who I was and I wouldn't mean absolutely anything to him.

I was nobody, and apparently I was now a part of his loyal servants.

This day keeps getting better and better. I think Jace would be proud that some of his bitterness rubbed off on me.

If I ran to him and said, "Honey, I'm here!" who knows what could've happened. Were gay people even open in this era, or were they the ones that got stoned to death? Or was the stoning thing the one for witches that were suspected by mundies?

I really have to brush up on my history.

I wonder how he resisted the urge to not wear any make-up in public. But even without the make-up I still wanted him. I still wanted to give him a big kiss and feel his body and hands against mine. I _needed_ him next to me, comforting me and whispering in my ear so I could feel the reassurance that he was there, always there. His breath against my skin telling me that he loved me.

I wanted all the passion he usually gave to me, even when I didn't deserve it.

Stupid different era.

"Alec? Are you okay?" The twins both looked at me in concern with their heads cocked neatly to the side. The different Magnus was already gone.

Damn it.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, just having a moment." I casually shrugged my shoulders; I hoped it looked casual at least. They nodded their heads and switched to other topics that I honestly couldn't care less about.

Do I tell Magnus who I am? Would he understand? Hah, forget understanding, the question was if he'd even believe me at all. It was times like these where I wished there was an 'answer all questions no matter what' rune.

This is when Clary was important.

Then, as the questions in my head were just getting started, a very scary looking lady rushed in from the door that Magnus had just left through. She looked stressed and tense, and her eyes bugged out of her head when she looked up from the floor and stopped muttering to herself.

"What are the three of you kids _do_ing? Just standing around! This is unacceptable! The master has moved the ball to tonight!"

She was dressed in gray with an apron around her waist that looked too spotless to look like she was really doing anything worthy. Her hair was almost as gray as her outfit, with stray wisps of hair poking out of her carefully-made bun. The glasses that were perched at the very top of her nose slipped slowly down as she looked at us.

She looked like my mom in 20 years.

"Get to work!"

George's eyes were wide when he sputtered out a sentence. "Umm . . . ma . . . madam! Alexander is here as more help . ."

"That's fine just g_o_!"

With Violet at the front of our three-person single-file line, we rushed out the way we had just come.

**Present**

**New York City**

Magnus was still sleeping.

He didn't look as tall or strong or other-worldly as he slept in our hospital wing. After making sure Magnus was at least still breathing, Jace, my parents, and the rest of the crew went back to the library as if just because that's where my brother was supposed to land, that's where he'll magically reappear.

I stayed here with Magnus.

He might want company when he woke up . . . and I'm going to hound him until he tells me what happened before he collapsed.

Two birds with one stone, really.

Alec always told me that I had maternal instincts somewhere in me, that I just didn't see myself the way I should. Looking down at Magnus on the bed with the light blue sheets under and over him, I realized that maybe he was right.

There's a mom in me somewhere deep, _deep _down. Then again, maybe I was confusing my want to comfort, protect, and dote on the warlock with my feelings of wanting to punch him in the face.

He's such an idiot.

I have no doubt in my mind that he has _nothing _to do with where Alec is. Alec wouldn't run away even if the break-up was bad enough, and Magnus wouldn't send him somewhere to get rid of him.

Besides, I missed my buddy.

I needed someone to tell me if my new red heels were too hooker-ish, and Magnus doesn't hold back with opinions.

It did scare me that we don't know where Alec was, even if I can't admit it out loud, but I knew he was strong. He could handle it no matter what.

Now it was just about waiting for his return, and that was the worst part. There was something in the back of my mind telling me that this is what everyone else felt. The others that stayed behind during battle when the rest of us went off had to feel like this. The not knowing what was going on, not knowing who was down and who was still fighting the horrid fight. The _waiting_ was as excruciating as if it almost caused physical pain. This had to be what Magnus always felt when we needed Alec to help fight a demon.

This was _exactly_ why I was part of 'the rest'. This was why I was a Shadowhunter that was always on the field; I never wanted to be on the other side.

I sighed into the nearly empty room.

I was bored, and concerned for Alec, which was a very bad combination. Boredom mixed with a very serious situation never equals good.

I picked at my already chipped black and sparkly nail polish.

If I was curious enough and asked my big brother a question, even a personal one, he would answer me truthfully. He would blush and beat around the bush, but he would tell me. I didn't even have to punch him, throw him on the ground, or blackmail him. He just trusted me and I was always grateful that it stayed the same. I ask him a question and he asks me one and we would spill out our feelings and secrets of the day, even our sex life. Magnus sounded pretty magnificent but that's not the point.

He came home one night and said, "We broke up", just like that. As if I didn't want the whole story. I _still_ don't know the whole story.

"Asshole," I cursed under my breath. My voice sounded shaky. I groaned again, straightened my back from the uncomfortable stool I was sitting on and rolled my shoulders.

Then Magnus' free-of-make up eyelids fluttered slightly, there was a groan and assuredly I could see those unmistakable eyes.

I wanted to pounce on the bed, hug and hit him at the same time, then tell him that he was an idiot and finally, insist on a shopping spree and frappuccinos from Starbucks.

But no, I had to get to the bottom of this first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Worst few hours **_**ever.**_** I hate money. I hope the zombies from 28 Weeks Later get all the money in the world, bury it, light it on fire, and then eat it. Anyone else agree with me?**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they mean the world to me. **

**

* * *

Many thanks to Izzy and her awesome beta skills at 3 in the morning:)**

**Chapter 8**

_**Present New York City**_

So _this_ is what Alec always woke up to every time he was here.

The hospital wing wasn't stark white, glistening with too many lights, or had the smell of iodine in the air. It was surprisingly homey, with curtains spread open that I wanted to rip back together to go back to sleep. Books were thrown everywhere, as if the reader ripped through the pages for the information needed, then carelessly stacked them back up on the floor.

I wouldn't be surprised if that's what actually happened.

The bed I was laying on was the only downside. It made me yearn for my king-sized bed at home with its silk and cotton sheets caressing my skin and my little Alexander next to me, ink hair splayed across the pillow with his lean body under the covers next to mine.

I could dream.

My muscles ached as if sore from a long needed exercise. It was then that I heard a mumbled "asshole" come from a few yards away from me.

Excusez-moi?

No one has the right to say that to me when I'm only half-conscious. At least wait until I'm well enough to make my own snappy comebacks.

I turned my absurdly-sore neck ever so slightly to the side only to see Isabelle perched on an uncomfortable-looking stool. I had to admit, I liked having someone wait for me to wake up after a semi-but-not-really serious injury.

But it really didn't feel so good for that someone to look at you like you're evil, and also just so happen to have a golden whip at her side. From the stories I've heard, Izzy was pretty much an expert with that whip of hers.

I wonder if she's ever used it on one of her boyfriends. . .

"Magnus."

My fabulous name coming from her lips broke the silence in the room. Oh, so we were going to act like this is a showdown then?

Fine. I can deal.

"Isabelle," I said. I tried to make my voice sound as cold and distant and uninterested as she did, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I was disappointed in myself at how easy it came, how easy I could act. Then again, Izzy probably didn't have any trouble with it either.

I wish I could say that made me feel better.

We stared at each other for only seconds when she sighed and her shoulders slumped down as if defeated, as if just not liking the situation, as if I was the winner of our showdown.

A metal pitcher that I hadn't noticed before was sitting atop the mahogany drawer next to the bed. Izzy's scarred yet still beautiful hands picked it up, poured water into a small glass, and handed it to me.

"Here."

The coldness wasn't in her voice anymore but somewhere between grabbing the pitcher and giving me the glass, her defiance and determination came back, her petite shoulders once again straight.

"Thanks." My reply sounded muffled as I brought the rim of the glass to my chapped lips.

Wait, _chapped_?! This won't do. I'll fix that little problem later.

As the surprisingly-chilled water slid down my throat, I realized just how parched I really was, but still only took two sips, not feeling the need to quench my thirst. Setting the water back down, I remembered my vision.

Alec. Alec in the _past_.

Crap.

I couldn't tell his family about this! Their worry would jump to escalations higher than the balloons during the Thanksgiving Day Macy's Parade! They'd blame this more on me than they already are doing right now.

That won't be good, not at all.

Now how do I bring him back without the Lightwoods' involvement? How do I bring him home?

Come _on_! Think, brain, think! Work with me! It's never doing well when I need it . .

"Okay forget small talk. Magnus, what the hell happened?"

Apparently Isabelle wasn't one for patience.

"I fainted! That's what happened! A little more compassion would be nice…" They're going to get suspicious if I keep fainting every time I have one of those flashbacks.

"I'm not talking about the fainting, idiot! I meant between you and my brother! What happened with the relationship?"

She really wanted to know. I could tell by the way she said it. Her word weren't necessarily pleading, but they were close to borderline. She wanted the 411. Couldn't really blame her, now could I? Then again, there's no need to call me an idiot.

"There's no need to call me an idiot, you slut!" It just came out. I couldn't stop myself. When I get attacked, someone else is either getting attacked too, or suspiciously fall unconscious and land in their worst fucking nightmare.

Reasonably, Izzy wasn't taking any BS either. She gasped and got off her stool.

"Whore!"

No I wasn't!

"Succubus!

"Overly-feminine, blue-flamed warlock!"

_That_ was going too far. I was _not_ overly feminine!

"At least I can make toast without injuring people!" Take _that._

Her gasp was more audible this time, with her mouth hanging wide open. Her foot stomped on the tile and the pitcher flopped to the floor, spilling the remaining liquid.

Then the door to the hospital wing creaked slowly open revealing a distraught-looking Maryse. Even from the distance I was at, I could see purple bags under her eyes and the more pronounced wrinkles lining her face.

"Everything alright in here?" Mama Lightwood's voice was soothing, yet held stressed undertones as she walked over to us. After holding Izzy's eyes to confirm an answer, her blue-eyed gaze turned to me.

It was amazing to me how exact they were to Alec's.

"You're up. How are you feeling?" Her hand found its way to my forehead, and a tight smile to her pink lips.

"I'm fine now, thank you." Her tight smile and gaze drifted out to the window for a minute before turning and heading back to the door.

Izzy was setting the pitcher back on the drawer and threw the wet towels in the small trash can. We both heard the click of the doorknob being turned to its right position. Iz sat down on the edge of the bed, abandoning the lopsided stool.

"You know you can tell me Magnus. I just want to know what happened."

Her voice was significantly softer. It was almost as if she said please. I myself gave a sigh and sat up against the headboard, pulling a pillow behind my back.

"We were at my place last week, facing each other in bed. We were both ready for sleep, but then I got up and kind of blurted out that I thought we shouldn't be together anymore. It had already been in my mind for a while; I just didn't know how to say it."

I was staring straight ahead into a bookshelf. Two books had collapsed on each other and the deep black cave they created in the middle fascinated me, kept my eyes trained on something.

"I didn't want to hurt him."

I moved my eyes from the little two-book cave to the window just like Maryse had. It was beautiful outside. It was probably hot and disgustingly-muggy, but from inside the Institute, the sun looked miraculous and bright and full of energy, if that was possible.

I wasn't in the mood to tell Izzy the rest of the story, especially since the beginning was the only truthful part.

Apparently though, Izzy didn't want me to finish the story either. Her opinions and emotions got the better of her and pushed the soft-voiced woman down.

"How can you say that you didn't want to hurt him? That's bull! You knew that saying something like that would tear him to pieces. You really are an idiot! A fucking nincompoop! I can't believe you. What? Did you just get tired of him? Did you want to move on to the next thing with two legs and a dick?"

Her voice was rising and rising and honestly I didn't want to listen to her. She wanted to know the story and here she is putting words in my mouth. She's jumping to conclusions and getting pissed off in the process. Her breathing was getting deeper and deeper and she looked at me with disbelief in her eyes.

Isabelle was still yelling but I had to try to tune it out. She was the one acting like an idiot. Her words _hurt_ me and she knew that. I know she did.

The yelling was getting to me, making me want to yell myself. I tried to hold my own opinions back. I thought it was best to let her finish and then talk like civilized people when she was done, but my will to hold back wasn't strong enough and the words just came bubbling up.

"There's someone else!"

Isabelle's rant stopped. Through the window, it seemed as if the last of the sun's energy began to dim.


End file.
